The Story Of Cat And Robbie
by kaitp9
Summary: How did Robbie and Cat meet, and how does their story end?  summary sucks, but the story is about Cat and Robbie going from kindergarten to basically like 84 years old it's a cute romance type story Cabbie


A/N: I need help with a story I am doing, tell me if I should keep going or leave it as a one shot, thanks (:  
>The story is called "Every Time I Try"<br>Please review and say whether it should continue or stay were it is. \

Catarina Valentine and Robbie Shapiro playing in the sand boxes, napping next to each other, pushing each other on the swing sets, sleeping right next to each other at nap time, and sharing juice boxes. This was just Cat and Robbie in kindergarten. They were the best of friends, they knew that they would be friends for the rest of their lives. So far so great, they are both sixteen now and closer than ever.

Let's go way back to kindergarten again.

"Recess", their teacher called, that was Robbie and Cat's favorite words, Cat's brown hair flew everywhere as her and Robbie ran around the playground playing tag. Robbie was the odd ball, no one really took an interest in befriending him, well that was until Cat, the first girl or even person to talk to him.

Cat giggled and then they finally sat down for a break, "Hey Robbie, want some of my cupcake, it's red velvet", Cat asked with frosting all over her lips. Robbie giggled at the brunette and took her up on the offer.

"You know, Robbie, one day I plan on dying my hair this color", Cat spoke up and deeply stared at the cupcake.

"Okay sure Cat, you say that now", he said little did he know that Cat was just that crazy and fun to actually die her hair the color of her favorite cupcake. When they finished Cat's cupcake, they played by the swings until the teacher called them in.

"Nap time", they all got their mats and blankets and Robbie and Cat set up their usual spot in the corner next to each other, they liked being in the back corner because they could talk until they went to sleep., which they did every day.

"Hey Robbie", Cat said in a whisper to not wake the others, or, get the unwanted attention of their teacher.

"Yeah Cat", Robbie replied in the same tone as Cat did.

"Do you think we will be friends forever", Cat asked and looked at Robbie with her sparkling big brown eyes.

"I know we will". Robbie said, Cat's eyes shut and Robbie's did the same.

* * *

><p>"Get your tickets to the fifth grade dance only ten dollars guys", the teacher announced.<p>

Cat was doodling so she wasn't really paying attention. Robbie wanted to ask Cat but only as friends, all the other girls would reject him in a rude fashion too. Just as Robbie was about to look next to him to ask cat behind them was a line of boys waiting to ask Cat, she was a pretty big deal, every guy fell for her. Robbie let out a sigh, and mumbled, "I don't stand a chance", Cat looked up and then she say Robbie looking behind us, as she turned around she rolled her eyes.

"Guys no offense, I think you are all great, but there is someone I want to go with", Cat said, Robbie knew it wasn't him, he was going to look like a loser at the dance if he doesn't get a date.

"Robbie, will you go with me", Cat asked him in front of every one in the class, everyone's mouth, including the teacher's and Robbie's mouth hung open. Then someone spoke up. "Why that loser", a blond haired blue eyed boy said with a laugh. That offended Cat, no one talks bout her best friend like that. "He is not a loser, he's my best friend and you are nothing, but a jerk", Cat said and stomped on the little boys foot.

Cat looked over to Robbie, "I am so sorry, so will you go with me", Cat asked.

"Of course Cat, there is no one I would rather be with than you", Robbie said and Cat kissed his cheek. From that moment on Robbie fell for Cat, his best friend he remembered kindergarten, and when he said they would be friends forever.

When the dance came the teacher did a head count and Cat looked beautiful as ever in a pink knee high dress with a bow on it, he hair dyed the color of red velvet cupcakes, and a small heel that was black,. When she walked into her classroom all the boys stopped what they were doing and ignored their dates' and stared at the beautiful girl that was Robbie's date.

Robbie fell hard for her in that moment, when they got off the smelly bus they arrived at a venue and Robbie and Cat danced all night, they even slow danced at one point, it was very romantic.

"Well now I know you really meant what you said in kindergarten", Robbie smiled.

"What that I would die my hair the color of my cupcake", Cat said with a giggle. Robbie nodded in agreement and they ate and danced all day, at the end of the whole thing, Robbie went to Cat's, when Robbie's father arrived Cat kissed his lips goodbye, Robbie was speechless.

"Night Robbie", Cat said as she walked away.

"Sweet dreams", I said to her smiling.

* * *

><p>Then in middle school every year they had most classes together, they didn't think they would, but they did, they were best friends. They didn't have any other friends to hang out with or anything, every time someone called Robbie a dork or loser Cat stood up for him, she loved him in a friend way or more, she wasn't sure, but she knew there was love there.<p>

When the eighth grade dance came around Cat didn't ask him, Robbie asked her this time. When the dance came around Cat was wearing a beautiful nude lace dress with sparkly shoes and her hair in a tight pony tail and light make up. Robbie was wearing a nice tux with dress shoes, they walked in together hand in hand.

They danced to their favorite songs all night long and they took so many pictures, when it was a slow dance, they were on the dance floor his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck, she relaxed her head on his chest and they swayed to the music.

"I could stay like this forever Robbie", Cat said, smiling. Robbie nodded in agreement and Robbie walked Cat home that night. She kissed his cheek,

"Thank you for being the bestest friend I have ever had", Cat said. Robbie was speechless from the kiss so he nodded and walked off.

* * *

><p>When it came around time for high school they both applied to Hollywood Arts Senior High. They opned their letters together at Robbie's house.<p>

"Okay, ready", Cat said while they both had their letters in their hands.

"As I will ever be", Robbie said with a smile and a nervous shrug. "1...2...3", Cat said.  
>They both closed their eyes and ripped open the paper from the letter they scanned it with their eyes.<p>

"I got accepted", Cat screamed and jumped up and down on Robbie's couch. "I didn't", Robbie said with a long face. "Robbie I'm so sor-", Cat was cut off

"Just kidding we're going to Hollywood Arts", Robbie screamed excitedly", Cat hit him with the back of her hand lightly on his stomach. "Robbie Shapiro, don't ever scare me like that", she said with a playful voice.

They then ate pizza and watched movies all night until Cat's dad came to pick her up, Cat went home and they didn't see each other till school started in a week or two after.

When they arrived at Hollywood Arts there was people signing and playing instruments and dancing to beats and putting stuff into their lockers, which were creatively designed, they knew they fit in here, they were both talented

Robbie, was a ventriloquist, he started taking his puppet Rex everywhere once he got in the school. He was amazing at it, Rex developed a personality of his own, this Robbie didn't want to say or do, Rex did it for him, he became a person and it became normal for everyone at the school, He was also a song writer and guitar player.

Cat was an actress and a singer. She had an amazing voice and she was a great actress, no one really took her seriously, except for Robbie, because she was ditsy and she was always in her head and not present in conversation. She had random things to say at inappropriate times every second of the day,

They had a bunch of classes together and Cat met some friends and introduced them to Robbie and Rex. Their names were Tori, Beck, Jade, and Andre, they became a group and were best friends, all together, they got into crazy things.

* * *

><p>When prom came around, for the first time Robbie was mad at Cat, she went with someone else, but Robbie thought she was just making excuses because now she had more friends, but she was telling the truth, she felt horrible because she goes everywhere with Robbie, except this. They got over it and moved on in their friendship, Robbie still lived her and she wasn;t sure if she loved him as a friend or more.<p>

* * *

><p>Years later they went to different colleges, but they weren't too far away from each other, they spent every weekend and holiday together, then Robbie finally told Cat how he felt one Christmas.<p>

"Here I picked it out just for you", Robbie said, he handed her a box wrapped n hot pink, Cat's favorite color, box. It was a necklace, it was a C and on the back said 'I love you' on it, Cat hugged him.

"Robbie, I love you too", Cat said and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Years later, Robbie and Cat graduated, Cat got a degree in teaching and Robbie got a degree in a architecture, Cat got a job at Hollywood Arts and Robbie designed buildings in L.A.<p>

Cat and Robbie had been dating for five years and then he asked her to marry him.

They were at that fancy restaurant Sikowitz took them too years ago. He got down on one knee and said,  
>"Catarina Valentine, will you marry me", Cat squealed, she jumped off her chair hugged him and said, "Of course Robbie Shapiro", she kissed him and smiled.<p>

They got married and had, of course, a red velvet cake ad their wedding cake. They moved into Robbie's, it was a whole lot nicer than an apartment of a teacher, and they got settled,.

* * *

><p>A year later they had a baby girl.<p>

"What should we name her", Robbie asked, they looked at their beautiful baby girl. "Let's name her Hannah", Cat said, "You come up with the middle name", she said looking at Robbie holding their darling daughter. "How about we name her Hanna Cat Shapiro", Robbie said, Cat nodded and a tear streamed down her face, "I love it", cat said and they took home their baby girl days later.

She learned how to talk, her first words being, "Cupcake", of course her mother taught that to her and Robbie couldn't be happier, she started walking and when she was five we took her to Kindergarten,

When Hannah walked in the doors after kissing her parents goodbye, Robbie spoke up, "Do you think she will meet her soul mate there", he smiled, Cat kissed him, "Well, I don't know, but I sure did", she said with a smile.

When Hannah was six, Robbie and Cat had a baby boy, they named him Elijah Robbie Shapiro, he looked a lot like his father too. They played ball while Hannah and Cat were shopping for clothes. They had the perfect family.

When the high school reunion came along they met up with the old friends, Tori and Andre were married with three kids, Beck and Jade, they had one, they found out they all still lived in Hollywood so they had play dates with their children and the girls and guys went out to dinner every Saturday and had a nanny take care of all eight children for them.

Finally Robbie and Cat were very old they lived together in the same house they bought when they had Eli in, their kids, were all grown up and they still lived in LA, Hannah was married and had twins, and Eli had three children and one beautiful wife. They took car eof Cat and Robbie when they needed.

Robbie had died and Cat was so sad, but she knew one day she would be with him again, her soul mate, her love, the only guy she has ever kissed.

Cat then closed this picture album and saw her grand children asleep. She fell asleep too, but with a smile on her face and a tear streaming down her aged skin.


End file.
